


This Is Not Goodbye

by revenblue



Series: [collection] It's Amazing What You Can Do With 100 Words [11]
Category: Homestuck, Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Alternate Universe - SBURB Fusion, Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguously Platonic Kiss, Cavendish Dies Again And It's A Problem, Corpsesmooch, Drabble, Other, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: This is just a kiss before you die...





	This Is Not Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Tagging both romantic (/) and platonic (&) relationship bc you can read whatever you like into it. Corpsesmooching isn't romantic in Homestuck canon but maybe you feel like the rest is? *shrug* Up to you. I just wrote the thing.

Death always comes too easily. His voice dies mid-yell and you spin around to watch, helplessly, as he falls. Blade through the chest, what a way to go.

Only instinct keeps you from joining him, narrowly dodging the swing of an ogre's club.

"Cavendish!" you yell as you lurch torward him, even though it's not going to fucking _help_. All his fancy Time powers couldn't do anything, what makes you think _you_ can?

You fall to your knees, pressing your lips to his because that's supposed to work, right? Wake up his dream self. Give him a second chance. ~~Please. ~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Title (and summary) from [Yours Truly](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MxVlU4r0c6I) by Blindspott.
> 
> I got a plot bunny from the song a while back bc Cavendish dies like _a lot_ , and made it a Sburb AU bc ~~I wanted to make it platonic and figured corpsesmooching was the way to go~~ yolo? Idk.
> 
> Also? _Totally_ not the first time Cavendish dies in this AU. Time powers yay.
> 
> Also also! "Vinnie Dakota" is a valid troll name. ~~I'm not saying he's a troll but he's totally a troll.~~


End file.
